Dragon Love?
by Kittylord
Summary: A new face joins Fairy tail and guess what! She's a dragon slayer! But with every face comes with a story. How will her past interfere with the present? Who will be there in her time of need? First Fan fic, go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a regular day in the city of Magnolia. The streets were filled with people running around going on with their daily tasks. Magnolia was also home to Fiores most popular and strongest guild, Fairy Tail.

But what's this? Seems like a newcomer has arrived! What is in store for Fairy tail?

* * *

"What's that ice stripper!" yelled an outraged Natsu.

"You heard me flame breath" said a calm Gray.

By now the whole guild was watching these two butt heads and go at it like usual.

"No, I didn't, that's why I'm asking, ice prick." At that very moment Natsu had punched gray, who was thrown towards Elfman, knocking him down.

"Hey!" Bellowed an angry elfman."It's not manly to knock down another man!"

Gray, still a bit out of it, felt two humongous hands pick him up as he was thrown another time. Elfman,with all his might threw him towards Macao and Wakaba's table.

Before they could muster a word, Erza scarlet, the strongest female mage in Fairy tail, had intervened.

"You dare fight in my presence?" Questioned a calm yet clearly angered Erza. Prepare to be punished!

* * *

Meanwhile:

A new face was walking on the streets of Magnolia, confused but not intimidated. She finally walks up to a street vendor after a few minutes of wandering around and asks for directions.

"Excuse me ma'am, Sorry to bother you but where is the guild Fairy tail located.

"Continue walking down this until a fountain appears, when it does take a right and it should be at the end of that street child. Responded the old man

With that she was on way headed towards the guild.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newcomer

Chapter 2: The Newcomer

 **Original Character Bio**

 **Name: Abigail Dotson**

 **Age:18**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Hair color: Brunette**

 **Body type: Athletic/ Curvy**

 **Thats all you get for now. Magic,personality and backstory will be revealed as the story progresses.**

Present time:

Everybody went back to their usual business after Erza broke up the fight and Natsu,now on the ground,knocked out, courtesy of Erza, due to him starting the fight.

Lucy and Mirajane were sitting at the bar making small talk.

"Erza sure is scary when she gets into it,isn't she Mira?"

"Yeah!" said an extra happy Mira."But that's only because she cares so much."

"Well, she must really care about Natsu due to the fact that he was the only one who got punished" replied Lucy.

Just as Mirajane was going to respond, they saw every man in the guild circle minus Natsu (due to the fact that he's knocked out) around something or someone.

The men started to yell questions like what's your name or whats your age, will you marry me, etc.

"STEP ASIDE NOW!"

All the men already knew who's shout that belong to. They did as they were told without questioning it.

Standing there was a young lady who seemed to be unfazed by all the commotion.

She was wearing a dark robe with pieces torn off, Scuffed black boots with tight fitting black jeans that showed of her figure. She had long curly brunette hair that reached her mid back. Her dark brown eyes somehow were sparkling. Her skin complexion was light tan but that was hard to tell considering she was covered in dirt among other things.

Nobody said a word as if they were paralyzed by her beauty.

She spoke first with her angelic voice in a confident yet shy tone.

"My name is Abigail and I would like to join Fairy tail."

Immediately all the men started to scream that she was accepted and once again Erza had to shut them up.

"Well in that case let me get the master" said Mirajane in a sweet voice.

Mirajane went into the master's quarter and came back with Master Makarov.

"This young lady would like to join Fairy tail" said Mirajane.

"Do you now" said Master Makarov. "Why?"

Abigail looked down for a second and responded with" I don't have anywhere else to go" with a hint of sadness.

Master Makarov noticed the sadness and without hesitation said" Mira, give our newest member her official stamp."

Abigail's started to cry realizing that she finally had a home.

As Abigail started to follow Mirajane, the residential Salamander had awoken from his "slumber"

"I'm not done with you just yet Gray" yelled an energetic Natsu as he flung himself towards Gray which caused Gray and the guild members around him to start a brawl.

Abigail couldn't help but giggle a bit at the loud salamander.

"Shouldn't somebody stop them?" asked a concern Abigail.

"No worries, this is a regular day here at Fairy tail, men just being mem if you will." Mirajane answered sweetly. "Now where and what color would you like your mark?"

Abigail looked around and caught a glimpse of the dragon slayers mark.

"On my right arm,just below my shoulder and the color red."

"Oh, just like Natsu, you should totally meet him" Mirajane said as she stamped the mark. "Natsu!" yelled Mirajane in a sweet but loud way.

"Aye!" Natsu head turn sideways while he was grabbings Macao's collar.

Abigail froze as Natsu look her way. _Why am I freezing up, I dont even know the guy,_ she thought to herself.

"Come over here, I'll like to introduce you to somebody." Mirajane said, still yelling.

Natsu let go of Macao's collar and started to walk towards the two ladies.

"Natsu this is Abigail, our newest member." Said Mirajane as she started to walk away.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Natsu." Said Natsu as he flashed her one of his famous toothy smiles.

"Abigail" responded Abigail in a confident voice.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Asked Natsu as he was already planning to ask her to a fight.

Abigail answered smoothly not wanting to give out her secret, not yet at least, she doesnt know who she can trust.

"I use Earth magic."

Like boulders and stuff?" Natsu asked due to the fact that he wasnt very educated with other types of magic.

"Yeah,pretty much, what about you?" Wanting to change the topic from her magic.

"I use dragon slayer magic, as do two other members who arent here right now."

Abigail was stunned when Natsu said dragon slayer magic. She was exicted to hear from another dragon slayer but that didnt last long.

"Hey flame breath, we're not done here."

"Shut up Ice princess! Im busy."

"Why you little sh-"

Gray wasnt able to finish his sentence. Erza had snuck up behind him and hit him upside the hid.

"Gray, show some respect for our newest member."

Erza directs her attention back to Abigail and asks "So what team will you be joining?"

"Team?" Abigail asks with a confuse look.

"Let me elaborate. When doing jobs you're allowed to go solo or with a team. Solo means you dont share the reward but jobs are harder. With a team you're able to tackle harder jobs but split the money with your teamates." Explained Erza.

"Oh, I see" answered Abigail

You can just join Team Natsu!" "Right team?" Said Natsu while looking at his surrounding teamates.

I dont mind." replied Erza.

"I dont care." answered Gray.

"Hey luce, Can Abigail join Team Natsu?"

Of course she can replied Lucy.

"Im sure Wendy would also say yes if she were here so now its up to, Abigail, you in?" Asked Natsu with a big grin plastered on his face.

"I would love to join" said a teary eyed Abigail, she finally had friends.

Throughout the rest of the day Abigail was introduced to everyone in the guild and of course they had a party to celebrate the newest member.

As the party started to die down, Abigail had notice she had nowhere to stay since it was her first day. She started to head out not wanting to attract the remaining guild member attention. However, Natsu did notice and started to trail behind her.

 **Too be continued**...


End file.
